Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-72857 discloses a damping force-control hydraulic shock absorber with control valves transversely installed, which is provided with a baffle plate (partition member). The baffle plate used in this shock absorber is produced by cure adhesion of a rubber partition member serving as an elastic sealant to a metal plate. It is preferable to improve productivity of shoot absorbers of this type.